El último Sheikah
by Helienne
Summary: Zelda ha de huir del castillo de Hyrule cuando Ganondorf lo asalta y tomará una determinación que cambiará el rumbo de su vida.


El castillo de Hyrule se hallaba sobre una suave colina desde la que se dominaba la ciudadela, el ajetreado mercado y finalmente a lo lejos, el templo del tiempo. Se trataba de una conjunción de almenas uniformes con torreones de distintas alturas coronados por tejas azuladas que rompían el gris monocromático de los muros de piedra y se alzaban en pico como si fueran el sombrero de una bruja. Sobre estos, las banderolas de distintos colores se mecían en el viento con gallardía. En su interior, toda una red de patios interiores, jardines y fuentes cuyo acuoso rumor se unía al susurro del correr del agua del foso.

Pero la tranquilidad de aquel idílico remanso de paz se veía quebrada aquel día. La princesa Zelda se hallaba en una de las más altas torres hasta la que su aya, Impa, la había conducido por su seguridad, pensando que el enemigo que había asaltado el palacio no repararía así en su presencia, pero a la larga aquel escondite podría convertirse en una trampa para ella. La joven princesa intentaba adivinar el rumbo de los acontecimientos asomada a un ventanuco pero no había nada que le indicase lo que pudiera estar sucediendo. Las banderas seguían ondeando y el viento peinaba la hierba de las colinas circundantes, ningún fragor de batalla parecía llegarle hasta su posición como si aquello fuera un baluarte o como si la armónica tranquilidad habitual se hubiera detenido o se hubiera marchado al exterior del lugar, emigrando o huyendo. Zelda deseaba que Impa trajese hasta allí a sus padres, anhelaba saber que estaban bien y por ello abrazaba contra su pecho un hermoso instrumento de viento de porcelana azul con el símbolo de la trifuerza, la ocarina del tiempo. La frialdad de la porcelana pronto sucumbió ante la tibieza de la cercanía de la joven como si quisiera sentirse protegida y alejarse de allí recurriendo a los recuerdos que le producía aquel amuleto que había pasado de una generación a otra entre los miembros de la familia real: su madre haciendo sonar con dulzura la nana que llevaba su nombre para así adormecerla o calmarla cuando se encontraba angustiada…

Aunque su inmersión en aquella acogedora bruma de recuerdos buscando serenarse fue bruscamente truncada por un golpe seco a su espalda, alguien había abierto violentamente la puerta como si quisiera sacarla de los goznes y esta al abrirse repiqueteó contra los muros de piedra de la torre. La joven se volvió con expresión de pánico y se pegó a la pared apoyándose contra esta como si quisiera empequeñecer o desaparecer pues no tenía donde huir, no obstante, suspiró con alivio tratando que así los desbocados latidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad al comprobar de quién se trataba.

-Princesa, tenemos que marcharnos.-Tronó la voz de Impa, autoritaria y gélida.

-No, Impa…-Susurró Zelda con tono suplicante encogiéndose sobre sí misma con los ojos cerrados mientras que estrechaba el abrazo sobre la ocarina del tiempo-Sólo un poco más. Él vendrá, estoy segura…

-Si nos quedamos aquí, princesa, correréis la misma suerte que…-Impa se mordió el labio, había estado a punto de dar una funesta noticia y tenía que intentar animarla y convencerla, de ahí que hubiera suavizado el tono pero al acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros sus movimientos eran todavía algo ásperos-Yo prometí protegeros, princesa, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sin más demora, la Sheikah tomó del brazo a la niña y comenzó a descender las escaleras de la torre lentamente pero sin titubear, atenta a cualquier ruido o indicio que le dijese que había peligro cerca. La princesa se dejó llevar de forma mansa y en silencio, las palabras de Impa habían hecho que algo comenzase a resquebrajarse en su interior y precisamente sumida en aquel estado de incredulidad ante lo que intuía que podía ocultar aquella frase a medias, se dejaba guiar sin rechistar. La realidad a su alrededor se desdibujaba, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes como un títere al que le hubieran cortado los hilos y su aya tenía que tirar de ella para instarla a moverse ya que la joven mantenía la mirada perdida, la boca entreabierta y los dedos engurruñados casi petrificados alrededor de la ocarina como si fuera lo único real en aquella situación o como si buscase rescatar de ella el calor de la madre que creía haber perdido. Todavía no podía permitirse llorar pero comenzaba a preguntarse si marcharse tenía sentido, si podría luchar por salvar Hyrule cuando había perdido a las personas que más le importaban.

La fría serenidad de su reflexión propia de una madurez acelerada como a la que se había visto sometida, contrastaba con la atmósfera del castillo y las acciones de Impa. A su alrededor pudo intuir soldados luchando entre sí, alaridos, estruendo de cascotes derrumbándose y el crepitar del fuego además de el chirrido de las armas entrechocando puesto que Impa había sacado su daga y se esforzaba en sacudirse de encima a sus perseguidores. Pero todo aquello Zelda lo percibía lejano como si formasen parte de los perfiles etéreos de un sueño. Al cabo llegaron a las cuadras y la aya sentó a la niña a la grupa de un hermoso caballo blanco de crines plomizas antes de subir ella sobre esta. Aquello pareció devolver a la pequeña a la realidad durante un breve instante pues al notar el cuerpo del animal bajo ella se apresuró en rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la Sheikah justo antes de que esta espolease al animal.

El trote fue rápido pero a mitad de camino su jinete volvió a agitar las riendas para que el animal aumentase el ritmo de su ya vertiginosa carrera. Tras ellas se intuía un borrón enorme, una mancha oscura que poco a poco fue aclarándose, otro jinete les perseguía y por el rabillo del ojo la princesa pudo identificarle, se trataba del rey del mal, Ganondorf. Impa dio un chillido desesperado y los guardias accionaron el mecanismo en forma de rueda para que el puente levadizo que comunicaba la salida de la ciudadela con la pradera se abriera a toda prisa. El estruendo de las cadenas oxidadas lamentándose se veía casi ahogado por los truenos de la repentina tempestad que se había levantado. Entonces fue cuando Zelda lo vio, una pequeña mota de luz que en la oscuridad de la tormenta destellaba como una señal junto a un joven rubio de verdes ropajes. Se revolvió a sabiendas de que Impa no la dejaría bajarse pero en el último momento tomó la resolución de hacer acopio de fuerzas y desprenderse de la hermosa ocarina, arrojándola al aire. Pudo seguir su trayectoria de reojo y al perderla de vista creyó verla caer en el foso del castillo, lo cual era un alivio porque pensaba que el líquido habría amortiguado la caída y esta no habría sufrido daños.

Los relinchos del caballo eran cada vez más broncos y este agitaba la cabeza, resollando por lo que Impa, tras girar la cabeza un instante, comenzó a aminorar el ritmo al ver que su perseguidor las había perdido de vista. Tras titubear un poco tiró de las riendas para hacerle cambiar de rumbo y se adentró por un sendero ascendente cercano a los montes que rodeaban pueblo Kakariko. En aquella zona se refugiaban muchos Sheikah así que Impa pensó que podría ser un buen lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia mientras decidían qué hacer. Finalmente llegaron a una gruta en la que entraron, Impa ayudó a bajar a Zelda del caballo y buscó ramas secas con las que encender una pequeña hoguera, al conseguirlo, la princesa se sentó frente a esta, aterida de frío y de tristeza y con las llamas relampagueando caprichosamente en sus ojos azules.

-Si me hubieran escuchado cuando tuve aquellos sueños ellos ahora no estarían…-Se le quebró la voz y enterró la cara en sus rodillas abrazándose las piernas mientras sollozaba débilmente.

-Basta de lamentaciones, no hay tiempo para eso, Zelda…-Replicó Impa con rudeza mientras avivaba el fuego-No… Zelda ya no existe ni debe existir.-Sentenció y se enderezó acercándose a la niña, en un rápido gesto le arrebató el tocado de seda que recogía sus cabellos y lo lanzó al suelo en un gesto simbólico, provocando que esta interrumpiera su llanto y se incorporase con el ceño fruncido.

-¿P-pero qué…?-Fue todo lo que acertó a articular la princesa entre hipidos.

-Ahora soy yo quien está a tu cargo y sé que Ganondorf no descansará hasta encontrarte, por eso hemos de hacerle creer que Zelda ya no existe, has de asumir una nueva identidad. Te entrenaré para que puedas defenderte y ayudar al Héroe del Tiempo, pues llegará un momento en el que yo misma tenga que asumir mi misión.-Suspiró algo atribulada y le acarició el pelo en un gesto de ternura, la Sheikah siempre había alternado esa apariencia de seriedad firme en educar a la princesa con ademanes como aquel.

Impa estaba preocupada por el futuro de Zelda pero también por el suyo propio puesto que sabía que los Sheikah estaban muy vinculados a Kakariko y al templo de las sombras y debería involucrarse en la búsqueda del sabio de aquel templo que ayudaría al héroe a sellar al Rey del Mal.

-Está bien.-Asintió la princesa haciendo acopio de entereza y se levantó enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga, luego apretó los puños-Me esforzaré en aprender, Impa. Seré un muchacho de tu tribu, así no sospechará de mí.

Así pues, la Sheikah se afanó en completar el duro entrenamiento cuanto antes. Le enseñó técnicas de lucha de su pueblo tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas blancas y algo de la magia que empleaban, también le entregó una fina lira dorada que se decía que antaño había pertenecido a una diosa y con la que podría ejecutar sencillos conjuros y enseñarle melodías mágicas al héroe.

Llegado el momento, antes de que Impa se encerrase en el templo de las sombras para acceder al Reino Sagrado en busca del sabio de las sombras terminó de dar forma a su plan. Con la propia magia de la princesa y la ayuda de varios Sheikah de la tribu convirtieron a Zelda en un joven de tez tostada y ojos rojizos. Aquel hechizo no sólo cambiaba su apariencia sino que ocultaba su propia identidad y la relegaba a un segundo plano, a partir de aquel momento y tal y como la aya de la princesa había vaticinado Zelda no debía existir, debían de borrar todo rastro de ella para confundir a Ganondorf y protegerla. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas lo único que podrían hacer los sabios era esperar y constatar que Ganondorf había accedido por la fuerza al Reino Sagrado haciéndose con parte de la trifuerza y sólo podían entrenar a los portadores de los otros dos fragmentos. Rauru, el sabio de la luz se habría encargado de entrenar al héroe y ella y los demás Sheikah habían hecho lo propio con la princesa. Sentía un pellizco de culpabilidad al haber obligado a la princesa a aquello y a haberla sometido a tan duro y acelerado entrenamiento pero sabía que cuando el fragmento de la trifuerza de la sabiduría llegase a ella, podría recuperar todos aquellos recuerdos perdidos y revelarle su verdadera identidad al héroe.

-He de irme, Sheik, pero sé que estás preparado, te has entrenado duramente para ello y estoy segura de que podrás afrontar tu misión y guiar al Héroe del Tiempo.-Impa sonrió con orgullo y posó las manos sobre las vendadas manos del Sheikah que aferraban la lira de la diosa, bien pensado, no difería mucho de aquella niña asustada que agarraba con fuerza la ocarina del tiempo. Aquellas palabras no hacían sino reforzar la mentira de doble identidad que habían forjado entre todos pero fuera Zelda o Sheik, tenía que mostrarle su apoyo-Que las diosas te protejan, Sheik.

Seguidamente la mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó descendiendo por la escalinata que se hallaba al fondo del cementerio de Kakariko rumbo a las entrañas de la tierra hacia las profundidades del templo de las sombras. Sheik se ciñó la lira a la espalda junto con su daga, revisó sus vendajes y saltó con agilidad el cercado de madera que separaba aquella entrada del resto del cementerio. Debía encontrar al Héroe del Tiempo cuanto antes y guiarle en su empresa y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarle puesto que intuía que había terminado su largo entrenamiento en el Templo del Tiempo ayudado por Rauru.

Entre ambos mediaban siete años de entrenamiento unidos por una gran misión que afrontar pero tal y como había oído entre los Sheikah a modo de dicho o de saber popular "el flujo del tiempo es cruel".


End file.
